There's The Snow
by pukaroxliza
Summary: Kurt is off for the holidays, and sadly he won't see Blaine for a while, good thing New Direction are having a new years party and Blaine is invited.
1. Snowball Fight

_**A/N first try at a glee fanfic. Love the show and LOVE this pairing! Hope you enjoy (**_:

_**Disclaimer: don't own glee, or any of the characters (although I wouldn't mind calling Darren Criss mine :P)**_

_**There's The Snow.**_

_**Snowball Fight.**_

Kurt stared at his cell phone. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was friends with over controlling, beyond annoying Rachel Berry. It didn't seem normal, and yet at the same time she had started to be really nice to him recently, and when she was nice she was bearable to be around.

_New Directions new years party on the 31__st__. You in?_

He had expected a party sooner or later, and he had also secretly expected to be invited, but to be invited by RACHEL? It was a bit unnerving really.

_I'll be there_

He smiled when he hit send. It would be nice to see all his friends from McKinley again. He hadn't seen any of them since sectionals. Well, he had seen Finn, but other then that he hadn't seen anybody. His cell phone vibrated mere seconds after he had hit the send button, making him jump slightly. He read the text and felt the blush creep across his face.

_Bring your boyfriend ;)_

He didn't know how to answer. He wished he could answer _we'll be there!_ But the thing was that he didn't have a boyfriend to bring. His mind instantly wandered as it so often did to Blaine. Rachel was definitely referring to him. He wouldn't be surprised at all if she had asked Mr. Schue if he knew how he was doing, and he had completely honestly told her that Kurt was in love. Thanks Mr. Schue.

Just as he was about to clear things up with Rachel that he didn't actually have a boyfriend but that he might ask one of his friends to join them someone poked him in the side. For the second time in about 30 seconds he jumped, turning around to face the brightest pair of hazel eyes in the world.

"Hey" said Blaine, smiling. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"You scared me"

"I seem to do that a lot," said Blaine. Kurt laughed, Rachel's text completely forgotten.

"How did the show go?" he asked. He hadn't been able to attend Blaine's performance of Baby, It's Cold Outside, although he wasn't sure if he was actually sad about it. Watching him perform what he liked to consider 'their song' with someone else, a girl that he didn't even know, might have been a bit too much for him.

Blaine shrugged, "It went good. But honestly you sounded much better then that girl"

Kurt tried to force himself not to blush. Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, come outside for a second, I gotta show you something" he tugged the sleeve of Kurt's Dalton jacket and Kurt anxiously followed him through the school's hallways. He wondered if Blaine was going to make him skip class or something, but then he remembered that it was Friday, and that strangely enough on Friday they both had a free period last period. It was also the last day before winter vacation. His heart started beating faster in anticipation. What was it that Blaine wanted to show him so badly?

They reached the front doors of the school and Blaine pushed them open. Kurt gasped as he followed Blaine outside. Snow was falling heavily from the sky, and there was already about two inches of it on the ground.

"Wow…" he said, wondering if this was what his friend had wanted to show him, "It's snowing"

"Beautiful, huh?" asked Blaine; although Kurt couldn't actually see what he was doing as his eyes were set on the sky. He had always loved snow. He had never admitted it to anyone before, but he found snow the most romantic thing in the world. It was so cold, it always made him want to cuddle up to someone, and his dream had always been to have his first kiss in the snow…

His thoughts were interrupted when something cold hit him in the back of the head. He turned quickly, the snow slowly melting down his school blazer, to find Blaine smiling mischievously at him.

"You did NOT…"

"It wasn't me!" exclaimed Blaine, putting his hands in the air and pointing to a small bird perched on a nearby tree accusingly. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine looked so innocent, as if he honestly believed that a bird had just thrown a snowball at Kurt and blamed it on him.

"Well, I'm just going to have to get a bit of revenge on that bird" he said, picking up some snow and packing it into a small ball, throwing it with perfect aim at Blaine's face. The smile was wiped off of Blaine's face instantly and replace with a surprised look.

"Where in the world did you learn to aim like that?"

"I think I was born to be a baseball player," joked Kurt, "too bad I hate sports"

Blaine rolled his eyes; as he bent down to pick up some more snow. Kurt's eyes widened.

"No. No, don't you dare…" he was cut off by the snow hitting him in the face. Blaine laughed.

"I was born to be a baseball player too," he said, smirking. Kurt bit his lip. How was it that Blaine was doing the thing that bothered him the most, throwing something cold at his face (it reminded him of all the times he'd been slushied back at McKinley) and he wasn't annoyed in the least?

Before he could even make another snowball Blaine, who seemed to be truly enjoying himself, hit him again. Kurt laughed, throwing his half-finished snowball at him. Blaine was hit on the arm and pretended to go down, slowly and painfully. When he hit the ground Kurt ran to his side, laughing. Blaine had his eyes closed, the snow falling on his face and instantly melting. He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed Kurt's arms.

"Tell… tell my mom…"

"What?" asked Kurt not believing this was happening. How could this guy make absolutely everything he did into a huge drama production? It was one of the many things that he loved about him…

"Tell my mom that… she owes me ten bucks" and with that he let go of Kurt's arm and let it fall to the ground. Kurt burst out laughing, and Blaine slowly smiled, his eyes still closed.

"You know, it's hard to die in peace when you're sitting there laughing at me" he said, propping himself up.

"You must be freezing"

"So what? I got you to laugh. My mission is accomplished!" he said proudly, standing up and dusting the snow off his jacket.

"Huh?" asked Kurt.

"Well, you've seemed a bit down since that friend of yours came to visit… I wanted to make you feel a bit better"

"Friend of… Oh! You mean Mr. Schuester!" said Kurt, remembering that Blaine and his old Spanish teacher had coincided briefly after Blaine asked Kurt to sing with him.

"Yeah, so, I decided to cheer you up by forcing you into a snowball fight with me, except that I didn't know you had a pitchers arm" said Blaine, his eyes shinning.

"Sorry for making you worry…" said Kurt, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly self-conscious. He had even realized that he was feeling down, and here was Blaine totally aware. It made him kinda happy, if he was honest with himself.

"Hey, no sweat! I know you must be missing your friends from your old school," he said, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well just a bit" suddenly he remembered Rachel's text, "Actually, my old glee club is having a new years party"

"Oh really?" asked Blaine, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, on the thirty first. I just got a text from Rachel inviting me"

"Rachel?" asked Blaine. Kurt realized he had never actually told Blaine about Rachel. He had spoken to him about Mercedes, and about Finn, and a little bit about Sam, but other then that Blaine had no idea who Kurt's 'old' friends were.

"Yeah, she was the one I was talking to before sectionals" he said, and Blaine nodded, making an 'Ah' sound.

"So, are you going?" he asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Probably. I mean, I'm not doing anything else" he replied, shrugging.

"That's cool man. Have fun" for some reason Blaine's voice sounded slightly hurt, as if Kurt had forgotten his birthday. Kurt bit his lip.

"So um… what are you doing for new years?" he asked.

"I dunno. Might spend it with my family" he smiled at Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Why don't you come to the New Directions party?"

Blaine looked a bit stunned for a second. Then he chuckled.

"Nah, I don't think so. They'll probably think of me as the enemy or something…"

"No, no, actually Rachel told me I could invite y… someone" he felt himself blushing again.

"Really?" asked Blaine, raising his eyebrows. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, really"

"You're lying" he said, "let me see your cell phone"

Kurt's eyes got really wide.

"No way" he said, turning towards the entrance to the school.

"Come on, let's see it" said Blaine, walking beside Kurt.

"Nope"

"Don't make me tackle you. You know I'll do it," he said, smiling. Kurt thought about it for a second, realizing he kind of wouldn't mind if Blaine tackled him to the ground and took his phone from him by force.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, taking his phone out of his pocket and holding it in front of Blaine. Blaine smirked and before he knew it Kurt was lying on his back in the snow, every inch of him freezing, trying to keep his phone away from Blaine who was pinning him down.

"Gimme the phone Hummel!" he said, laughing. Kurt laughed too, moving the phone farther away from Blaine. Why was he so bent on this? Was he… flirting… with Kurt? Kurt pushed that thought from his mind instantly. Just because Blaine was gay didn't mean that he liked Kurt.

"Never!" he exclaimed, but just then Blaine snatched the phone from him and stood up.

"Mwahaha!" he had a look of absolute triumph on his face, "now, let us look at your received messages!"

Kurt slowly stood up, officially frozen. He didn't try to take the phone from Blaine; he just tried to keep his blush under control, which was beginning to prove impossible. Blaine searched through Kurt's phone for a few seconds, and then obviously came across the last text that Kurt had received, because he stopped pressing every single inch of Kurt's iPhone's screen. He read the text, and then looked at Kurt, his eyes wide. Kurt didn't know what to say. Blaine, suddenly burst out laughing, throwing the phone at Kurt who caught it, confused. Blaine walked by him, chuckling to himself and opened the doors to the school. Before he stepped inside he turned towards Kurt, grinning.

"I'll be there," he said, and then he went into the school, leaving Kurt standing in front of Dalton Academy for Boys, wondering what in the world had just happened.


	2. Winter Storm

_**A/N wow, I can't believe how much response I've got on this! Thank you SO much to all of you who subscribed to the story alerts, left a review or favourited this story. Totally made my day (:**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own glee, or it's characters, or its locations, or anything.**_

_**Winter Storm**_

It only hit Kurt when he got to his house after spending the afternoon studying in the library with Blaine, Wes and David that he wouldn't be seeing Blaine again until the thirty first at the new years party. Still, he was excited to be out for the holidays, even if it meant not seeing his friend every day anymore.

"Kurt!" squealed Carole as soon as he walked in the door, giving him a huge hug. Kurt was caught a bit off guard, but hugged her back.

"Jeez woman, you'd think you hadn't seen him since he transferred!" said Kurt's dad, smiling at his wife. Kurt laughed.

"I feel like I haven't!" said Carole, putting a hand on Kurt's face, "So, I was thinking that now that school's out for the holidays we could decorate the house for Christmas? Say, tomorrow?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. If there was something he loved more than planning weddings it was decorating his house for Christmas.

"Done" he said, smiling widely.

Kurt lay on his bed; scrolling through all of the texts that Blaine had ever sent him. He stopped and read one particular one where Blaine expressed how glad he was that Kurt was transferring to Dalton when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said, putting his phone down and sitting up. Finn opened the door, smiling at his stepbrother. He walked over to a couch that Kurt had on the right side of his room and sat down.

"Do you like, sleep in that uniform?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Kurt remembered how he used to feel whenever Finn gave him that look of confusion/amusement. But now, with him sitting so close to him, he felt absolutely nothing romantically for the boy.

"What's up, Finn?" he asked.

"Rachel told me apparently you're coming to the new years party. With your boyfriend?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Blaine's not my boyfriend," he said, undoing his tie, trying not to sound annoyed.

"But you're in love with him" said Finn, a superior smirk on his face.

"How…"

"Mr. Schue" said Finn.

"Great. So now I'm taking my friend to a party where everybody knows that I love him, except him"

"Pretty much"

Kurt sighed. He had hoped Finn would say 'not EVERYONE knows', but apparently that was too much to hope for. Word spread fast in New Directions.

"Wonderful" he said.

"So, you got plans with this Blaine dude over the holidays?" asked Finn, strangely interested in the subject.

"Not really. I might text him and get some lunch or something after Christmas. Plus, I'll see him at the party anyway"

"How can you do that?" he asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Be away from him so long with such a 'whatever' attitude"

"Well, I only haven't seen him for like, four hours so…"

"I know, but you love this guy right?" asked Finn. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, we just established that"

"Man, when I was in love with Rachel I couldn't stand being apart for more than like an hour" said Finn, looking out Kurt's window. Kurt looked at Finn, stunned.

"When you were in love with Rachel?" he asked, cautiously, "aren't you still?"

"No… I mean, I don't know. I hope not. We broke up"

"What? Why?" Finn and Rachel were made for each other! Why would they break up? It didn't make sense. They were Kurt's role models of the perfect couple!

"She cheated on me. With Puck. When she found out I had sex with Santana"

Kurt pursed his lips.

"That was mean," he decided. Finn shrugged, and then out of the blue punched Kurt's wall. Kurt glanced at his door, wondering how long it would take for Burt or Carole to run up to see what was going on.

"I'm just, I'm so _sick_ of girls cheating on me" he said, standing up and punching the wall again.

"Yeah, and with Puck too, like way to scratch open barely healed wounds" said Kurt, more to himself than to Finn.

"Thanks for helping, man" said Finn, leaning against the wall. It looked like he was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not very good at dealing with relationship issues," said Kurt.

"Apparently I'm not good at being in a relationship period," said Finn, sighing, "Dammit!" he suddenly screamed, kicking Kurt's couch. After kicking it several times he sat down on it and put his head between his hands.

"You still love Rachel, don't you Finn?" he asked cautiously. Finn sighed, looking up at Kurt.

"I told you, I don't know. Maybe. But I just can't be with her anymore. Hurts to much"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything. His phone vibrated once, and he quickly grabbed it. He felt his stomach do a summersault when he read _One New Message: Blaine_

You doing something tomorrow? Wanna grab some lunch?

Kurt smiled widely and quickly responded that he would love to. He looked over at Finn, who was now sitting up with his head leaning back against the couch's headrest.

"Hey Finn?" Finn looked up slowly. Kurt wondered how in the world he was keeping the tears in.

"Yeah?"

"You doing anything tomorrow?" he asked. Finn shrugged.

"Probably not. Why?"

"Wanna hang out with me and Blaine?"

Finn tugged at his shirt uncomfortably.

"I don't know… won't I be in the way?" he asked, and Kurt shook his head.

"If you don't wanna come that's fine. I'm just offering"

Finn stood up, and made his way towards the door.

"I dunno Kurt. Maybe"

Kurt smiled and lay back down on his bed, picking his phone up and texting Blaine again.

Kurt could never have imagined how much fun it would be to decorate his house with other people. For the past, well, forever, he had done the Christmas decorating all by himself, since Burt normally just got in the way and didn't really know what he was doing anyway. But this time it had been fun. Sure the house could have looked WAY better, but that wasn't the point, or at least it wasn't anymore.

At about 10am it had started snowing again, making Kurt smile stupidly to himself. He kept remembering how Blaine had called him out into the snow just to cheer him up. Hopefully he would be able to make more snow filled memories that day, just him and Blaine, since Finn had declared that he would prefer to stay at home for the day.

"Hey, dad, we aren't like, doing some kinda big lunch thing right?"

"Why would we?" asked his dad. Kurt smiled.

"No reason. So, it's alright if I go out with a friend right?" he asked. Burt shrugged.

"Sure, if you can get out of the house" he said. Kurt licked his lips, suddenly anxious.

"Huh?" he asked. Burt nodded towards the window, and Kurt realized that the snow had increased significantly. He could barely see anything, it was all just white.

"No way" said Finn. Kurt's heart felt like lead. He had been planning to get Blaine a Christmas present before they went out to lunch, but now apparently he wouldn't even be seeing Blaine.

"It's fine," said Kurt, hoping his voice wasn't cracking, "I'll just hang out with Blaine some other time"

"Blaine? This is your um… gay friend, right?" asked Burt. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but that's all he is. Honestly. Just a friend" he said. Finn snorted, but Kurt ignored him. Burt seemed not to notice Finn's reaction to what Kurt had just said, going back to hanging tinsel over every single piece of furniture in the house. Kurt sighed, took out his phone and texted Blaine.

_Blizzard. Can't leave house_

He slipped his phone in his pocket, trying to think of something other than the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Blaine for a while longer. Finn was right. It was hard not seeing him everyday, although he wasn't as bad as Finn had been with Rachel, because not being able to see someone for more than an hour seemed a bit over obsessive. He picked up a bit of tinsel and followed his fathers' example, draping tinsel over absolutely everything that he could, although he did so with a little more flare than Burt. His cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out, loving how Blaine answered his texts almost instantly.

_Bummer. _

He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the text. He had kind of hoped that Blaine would suggest meeting up the next day instead, or said maybe invited himself over to Kurt's house or something. But that one word, bummer, it made Kurt want to break down right then and there.

"I'm making some cookies!" announced Carole. Kurt forgot about Blaine for a split second, his eyes lighting up. He didn't really like cookies, but making Christmas cookies had always been a holiday favourite of his. Hopefully Burt wouldn't have to eat all of the cookies by himself this year.

"Can I help?" asked Kurt. Finn looked at him with a confused look on his face. Then he grinned and chuckled.

"You will never cease to surprise me" he said, "Christmas cookies, imagine that. Wait till I tell everyone in glee…"

Kurt laughed and followed Carole into the kitchen.

For about an hour Kurt and Carole worked like dogs in the kitchen, making batch after batch of peppermint sugar cookies, rolling them out, cutting them into snow flakes and snow men and popping them in the oven. They had made enough cookies to feed the entire glee club at McKinley, plus the one at Dalton AND Vocal Adrenaline.

"This look amazing Kurt" said Burt, and Carole gave him an 'excuse me' look, to which Burt quickly added, "and Carole" she laughed, mumbled something about men being hopeless and went back to rolling out the dough.

The doorbell rang and Finn called out loudly that he'd get it.

"Who would be out there in this weather?" asked Burt.

"Crazy person" suggested Carole, shrugging. Kurt knew who he wanted it to be, but that Blaine would come all the way to his house to see him in the middle of a blizzard was beyond impossible. He added a bit more sugar into the mixing bowl.

"Kurt!" called Finn, walking into the kitchen, "Someone here to see you"

"Who is it?" he asked, confused.

"Short-ish guy with curly black hair?" Kurt's eyes widened.

No way.

He walked out of the kitchen, taking his apron off and dusting the flour off his skinny jeans, wishing he had worn something a bit more flattering. As soon as he turned the corner his throat was caught in his throat. Sure enough, there was Blaine, wearing similar jeans to what Kurt was wearing, with a thin leather coat and a red and blue Dalton scarf. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, giving him a bit of a cute edge. Kurt smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. Blaine smiled.

"Wanted to see you. Can I come in?" Kurt nodded, ushering Blaine into his house. He closed the door behind him, and looked up at Blaine who was now holding a small brown package.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The reason I wanted to see you today in the first place! Merry Christmas!" he handed the package over to Kurt, who seemed too stunned to say anything, "Sorry the wrapping paper is so lame. It was either this or some of the wall paper from my room" he let out a short laugh, waiting for Kurt to open the gift.

"Wow, um, I'm sorry, I was going to get you something before we went out for lunch but… well…" he nodded towards the door. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Like I care about gifts. Wanna open yours, or should I take it back?"

Kurt quickly tore open the wrapping paper. He burst out laughing when he saw what was inside. A Vogue magazine with Marion Cotillard on the cover, a small poster of the Buckeyes and Patti LuPone's book.

"No way!" he said, laughing. Blaine shrugged.

"Stuff I know you like. Well, except for the Buckeyes, but that's just so you think of me every time you look at it" he said, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. It was so strange to see Blaine without his Dalton uniform; he normally wore it even after school.

Kurt laughed again, hugging the gifts to his chest. The whole thing seemed unreal.

"Wait, how did you get here?" he asked.

"Drove till about five minutes from here. Parked and walked over" said Blaine.

"Thanks. Like, a lot. I'm not gonna be able to top this"

"You don't have too. Like I said, I'm not a big gifts guy"

"No, I want to get you something. Tell you what, if the blizzard's cleared off by tomorrow I'll buy you dinner and give you your present, alright?"

"Deal. I can't say no to a free dinner! Breadsticks?"

"Definitely"

"Awesome, I'll see you then" Blaine walked over to the door and smiled at Kurt one last time before closing the door behind him, leaving a bit of snow melting on the carpet. Kurt couldn't help but give a little excited jump in the air before running upstairs to leave his presents in his room.


	3. Winter Surprise

_**A/N gaaaaah I just re-read my last chapter and I found some INSANE spelling mistakes! Oh nooooooooo (sorry, OCD freakout) Anyway, again thanks to all who reviewed/subscribed/favorited, you guys are LIFE!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything, though again, calling Darren Criss mine would be kind of amazing (:**_

_**Winter Surprise**_

Kurt rubbed his hands together as he waited for Blaine's car to appear into the Breadsticks parking lot. He was glad that the blizzard had stopped, thankfully slowing down to a steady snowfall sometime during the night. It was still beautiful though, with all of the snow from the day before covering every inch of ground and thick snowflakes falling from the sky. It made Kurt want to sing. So he did.

He was halfway through humming Baby, It's Cold Outside when someone put their hands around his eyes.

"Guess who"

"Lady Gaga" said Kurt lamely, turning around to face Blaine, who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Close" he said, chuckling. Kurt opened the door to Breadstix and Blaine walked in before him. A tall blonde waitress asked them if they had a reservation, her eyes lingering on Blaine for a second longer than they needed too. Kurt couldn't blame her. Blaine was despicably gorgeous, with those black locks and those large hazel eyes; he was surprised that he didn't have every single person- male and female- in town wrapped around his finger.

"Reservations for Hummel" said Kurt, feeling suddenly proud to be the one standing with Blaine.

"Follow me," said the girl showing them to their table. The two sat down, and Kurt once again realized that Blaine wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"What?" asked Blaine, giving him his trademark smile.

"Oh nothing, it's just strange to see you without your uniform is all," said Kurt, again feeling like the lamest human being out there. When had he become so self-conscious about what he said around Blaine?

"Well, I normally wear it like, all the time during school terms, because I'm really fickle when it comes to how I dress, and it just saves me a lot of time" said Blaine, shrugging.

"Oh my God, I'm the exact same way! When I went to McKinley it would take me like an hour each morning to pick out my outfit!"

"I can totally see that," said Blaine, chuckling. Kurt blushed, pulling his coat off. Another waitress came up and asked them what they wanted to drink. Both boys ordered water.

"So…" said Blaine, a smile creeping back onto his face, "Where's this present you were so eager to give me? I think you texted me like, five times telling me to make sure I wasn't late"

Kurt's blush deepened.

"It's um, not here yet. But you'll see"

"Oh, okay, keeping me in suspense, that's cool" he responded, winking at Kurt. Kurt smiled to himself. That was exactly what he was trying to do. Plus, his Christmas gift to Blaine sort of… well, he felt like it might have been too much. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't think the same thing.

"Alright, this party, should I dress casual or should I wear my uniform? You know, remind everyone that we'll be competing against them in regionals?"

"Oh, uniform, definitely" said Kurt, laughing.

"If I wear mine you have to wear yours"

"What? Come on, I already have my outfit picked out!"

"Okay, so no uniforms" decided Blaine, smiling, "So, tell me about this glee club. Who's all in it?"

"Um, well you know Mercedes, and Finn, my stepbrother, you met him yesterday at the house, and you know about Rachel and Sam. Well, then there's Tina, who's really fun, and Quinn, Santana and Brittany, they're these really annoying cheerleaders. There's also Mike Chang, who is an insanely amazing dancer, and Artie who's the guy in the wheel chair, and Puck. Oh, and I guess Lauren is in there now too, but I've never actually spoken to her"

"Those name mean absolutely nothing to me" said Blaine, and Kurt chuckled.

"Well, you'll meet them all soon. Then you can be like, oh yeah! You're Mike Chang or something"

"So what, you all just call him Mike Chang? That's kinda weird"

"Well, we don't all, it's just fun to say. Plus, Mike is such a common name. Mike Chang is way more unique"

"You guys are weird," said Blaine, as if that settled the matter completely as the waitress set down their drinks and took their orders.

"Could you get them here as fast as possible?" asked Kurt. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that you're in such a hurry for?" he asked.

"Nothing, really, seriously, nothing" said Kurt, looking down at his hands.

"Mhmm, right" said Blaine, but he dropped it.

As the evening went on Kurt began to get more and more worried about his gift to Blaine. He would probably think it was too much too soon and would realize his true feelings for him and totally break off the friendship they'd formed, apologizing for 'leading Kurt on'. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he got. He could just picture Blaine looking at what Kurt had gotten and going 'No way. I'm outta here'.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" asked Blaine, perceptive as always.

"What? Oh, it's um, nothing"

"Is it, really? Because you looked like, really down in the dumps about two seconds ago. Where you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Yeah, breadsticks, not that great" he said, and Blaine looked a bit taken aback by how harshly it had come out. Kurt pursed his lips, "Look, I'm sorry Blaine. It's just, well, I really wanted to top your gift, so I got you something really nice, but I'm starting to think that it might be too much"

"Nothing is too much" said Blaine, stealing a bite of Kurt's pasta, "look, if you're so worried about it, just don't give it to me. I already told you, I'm not a big gift guy"

"No, you know, now I want to give it to you" he said. He checked the time on his watch.

"Oh, perfect timing, I'll just pay the bill and we'll get out of here"

"Where are we going?" asked Blaine as Kurt called the waitress over to ask for the bill.

"Wait and see" said Kurt mysteriously.

"Ah, more suspense. You know you're evil, right?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I try," he said, smiling sheepishly. He paid the bill, put his coat on, and led Blaine out of the restaurant. It was snowing a bit less than before, but the snow was still falling pretty heavily. Kurt's eyes scanned the parking lot, when Blaine started tugging on his sleeve repeatedly.

"Kurt. Kurt, oh my God KURT!"

"What?" asked Kurt, turning towards where Blaine was pointing.

"I've never actually _seen_ one of those before! Holy crap…" he said, swooning a little, "those things are _the_ most romantic thing in the world"

Kurt smiled when he realized what Blaine was pointing at. A small horse drawn carriage was on the other side of the parking lot, with two white horses tied to a large black carriage. There was a man sitting on the carriage, looking around as if trying to locate someone.

"Oh, are they?" asked Kurt. Blaine nodded. Kurt had never seen Blaine go all gushy like he just had, "Well, maybe we should go talk to that guy"

"What? Are you crazy? He'll probably shoo us away! Be like, get outta here kids, I'm looking for actual customers!"

"Trust me" said Kurt, pulling Blaine towards the carriage. When they got there Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who had the dreamiest look on his face, as if he couldn't believe he was actual standing in front of a real life horse drawn carriage.

The man driving it looked down at the two boys, and raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt Hummel?" he asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine's head whipped around so fast that Kurt was surprised that he didn't get whiplash.

"That's me"

"Hop in" said the man, and Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine and signalled to the carriage. Blaine's eyes had a sort of spaced out look on them. He climbed into the carriage and Kurt followed him. As soon as they were in the driver took off.

"Merry Christmas" said Kurt, smiling at Blaine.

"This is… whoa, Kurt, you really outdid yourself this time" said Blaine, grinning widely at the younger boy. Kurt blushed.

"So its… its not too much?" he asked and Blaine laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding? You are like the most amazing person in the world! I don't know anyone else who would do something like this for me" he said, squeezing Kurt's knee. Kurt's stomach did a summersault.

"Well, then you're welcome" he said, very happy that he had gotten the idea the day before.

"And you are more than thanked" said Blaine, playfully, "Wow…" he looked away from Kurt, staring at the entire town as if it was the first time he had ever seen it. Kurt had to chuckle. He looked just like a little kid visiting Disney for the first time.

Suddenly, he turned towards Kurt, smiling widely.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"About the sleigh ride? It's great, I mean, I went on one with my dad when I was eight but it wasn't snowing that time…" he looked adoringly at the snow.

"No, I meant what do you think is the most romantic thing in the world?" he asked, bumping him. Kurt bit his lip.

"You'll make fun of me"

"Hey come on! I told you mine!"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask you! You just sorta blurted it out," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. Blaine smirked, and then poked Kurt. Kurt looked over at him, confused. Blaine poked him again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to poke you until you tell me" he replied, poking him again.

"Very mature" said Kurt, fake impressed. Blaine shrugged and poked Kurt again.

"Come on," he said, his voice whiny. Kurt laughed.

"It's not going to work. Plus you'll get tired eventually" he said, shrugging as Blaine poked his arm for the fifth time.

"You know I won't. And you know it will" he said, winking at Kurt and poking him on the hand this time, "Come on, Kurt!"

"Nope, no way" said Kurt, looking away from those hazel eyes that made him want to spill his deepest darkest secrets.

"_Pleeeeeeeeease_?" he asked, poking him five times really quickly. Kurt sighed.

"Snow"

"Yeah, I see the snow," said Blaine, confused. Kurt laughed.

"No, snow itself. I find it really romantic"

"Hmm, I see," said Blaine, stroking his chin. Kurt shook his head, laughing.

"Why are you looking so smart?"

"Looking smart? I AM smart!" he said, poking Kurt again, "And I was just thinking that I agree with you"

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah. Well, personally I think this thing here is uber romantic, but snow is pretty romantic too"

"Well I'm glad you approve. Snow's always kind of been my thing. I always wanted to have my first kiss in the snow" said Kurt, pursing his lips, "of course, that won't happen, but you know…"

"Why not?" asked Blaine, and then he seemed to remember the reason Kurt had transferred to Dalton in the first place, "Oh… right"

"Yeah. Well, anyway, I still think it's really romantic"

"You know…" said Blaine, stroking his chin again, "I don't think you've actually had a real first kiss yet"

"Beg pardon?"

"Well, I think a kiss should be something that both people think should happen. Like I could say, oh yeah, that girl over there kissed me," he pointed at a random girl walking down the street, "But I wouldn't actually call that having kissed her, you know?"

"No" said Kurt. Blaine laughed.

"Okay, so lets take you as an example. You kissed that cheerleader once right?"

"Well, yeah but that didn't count, because…"

"Because it was a girl right? Because you didn't really want too?" Kurt was starting to get his drift, "And then Karofsky kissed you, but you didn't really want him too"

"I… think I sort of get what you're saying" Blaine turned slightly towards him, smiling.

"But, for example if say, you really liked _me_ and I really liked you back and we kissed… well, it would be different, don't you think?"

Kurt was stunned for a second. The image of Blaine suddenly leaning over and kissing him ran through his mind, and he felt his cheeks get warmer. It wasn't like he hadn't imagined kissing Blaine before… but to have him just say it straight out like that, well, it kind of caught him off guard.

"Um, yeah, I guess it would be" he said, trying to get the image of himself running his hair through the boys dark curls out of his head. He sighed and looked away as Blaine patted his knee and looked away too.

Kurt really wished that Blaine meant something more when he said things like that. He felt like turning around, punching Blaine in the face and screaming 'how can you just say something like that so non-chalantly!' but he knew that would definitely give away the fact that Kurt thought of Blaine as more than a friend.

"Oh, by the way" said Blaine breaking the silence. Kurt was about to turn to look at him when he felt something really soft on his cheek. He turned and saw Blaine smiling shyly. Had Blaine just… kissed him on the cheek? Kurt could feel his cheeks becoming warm again.

"What was that for?" he asked, hoping his voice wasn't shaking. He resisted the urge to stroke where Blaine's lips had just been on his cheek.

"Thanks. For the ride. This is just… wow, I can't even describe it," Blaine replied, waving his arms around, as if to exaggerate the point that he was speechless. Kurt's face broke into a huge grin.

"Hey, no problem" he said, and before he could help it he said, "What are friends for?"

He wanted to slap himself. Why had he just said that? Why couldn't he have said something like 'I love you'?

"Yeah," said Blaine, looking away again, "friends"

Kurt pursed his lips. He hadn't really wanted to emphasize the point that they were just friends when he in fact was really trying to get out of that relationship, but at the same time he hadn't expected Blaine to react like that. He looked almost… crestfallen. Were his shoulders sagging?

"Alright boys, this is your stop," said the driver, and Kurt realized they were back at Breadstix. Kurt got out of the carriage, and Blaine followed, not looking him in the eye. Kurt thanked their driver and payed him and then the horses started galloping away. Kurt wanted to say something to Blaine. Everything suddenly felt so awkward.

"Hey man, I should get going," said Blaine pointing in the direction that Kurt assumed his house must be. Kurt nodded, trying to make eye contact with Blaine. Blaine smacked his lips and then said, "Thanks. A lot. That was a lot of fun"

"You're welcome. I had fun too"

Blaine stepped towards Kurt, and opened his mouth, meeting his eyes, as if he was about to say something. Kurt's eyes widened a bit and he raised his eyebrows, as if saying 'yes?'. Blaine bit his lip, and then sighed.

"See you later Kurt," he said, touching his elbow before walking towards his car. Kurt watched Blaine until he had pulled out of the parking lot and then slowly made his way home.

"You're such an idiot," he said to himself, doing a face palm. He ran his hand down his face, letting it linger on his cheek where only a few minutes ago Blaine's lips had been. He felt like he had just ruined absolutely everything. Why did he have to spring the friend thing on him? And yet… Blaine's reaction…

He heard a car coming up behind him. He turned to look at it and saw Blaine behind the wheel. He pulled up to where Kurt was and rolled down the window.

"Hey, Kurt, I… I wanna give you another Christmas present. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay" said Kurt, completely stunned, "but you know, you don't have too! I mean you already got me three"

"No, I want to give this to you. So, I'll meet you at the public library at say, five-ish tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded, and as Blaine drove away he couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't screwed absolutely everything up.


	4. Christmas Eve

**A/N here you go! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! As always many thanks to everyone who favourited/subscribed/reviewed.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee_**

**Christmas Eve**

Kurt stared out the window of his room, wondering if Blaine was doing the exact same thing. He hadn't seen Blaine for over a week, mainly because the blizzard had come back the day that the two were supposed to meet and hadn't left since. Kurt wouldn't have minded walking to the library, but Carole had absolutely forbidden him from leaving the house with the weather the way it was, and also Blaine lived farther away, so it wasn't exactly easy for him to get anywhere with the snow the way it was. What bothered Kurt the most was that Blaine had only texted him once in the entire week, and that was to tell him that he wouldn't be able to make it the past Monday. Kurt had told him it was fine, but secretly he knew it was NOT fine. He needed to clear things up with Blaine. He couldn't have him thinking he was cool with having him as a 'just friend', even if that meant ruining his friendship with Blaine. Besides, taking into consideration Blaine's reaction during their sleigh ride, maybe he had a chance.

Of course if that was the case Blaine would have freaking texted him already!

"Hey Kurt," called Finn from outside his room, "can I come in?"

"Sure" replied Kurt, letting himself fall on his bed. Finn came in, a cocky grin on his face and sat down beside him.

"Sooo, how's not seeing Blaine for a whole week treating you?" asked Finn and Kurt sighed.

"Shut up" he mumbled, "at least I can stand being away from him for over an hour"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that" said Finn, running his hand over the back of his neck, "look, Kurt, why don't you just text him? I mean, honestly, you guys are friends right?"

"Well, yeah, at least I think so. But you know that friends don't spend every waking second with each other, right?"

"Friends that are in love do," said Finn, and Kurt sat up.

"We're not in love"

"Could've fooled me. I mean, you rented a horse drawn carriage for him, and he came to visit you _just_ to give you these really… lame Christmas presents. You sure you aren't in love?"

"I'm pretty sure," said Kurt, "I mean, I'm in love with him, but he's just considerate"

"Sure. Well, I think you should call him or something, let him know you haven't completely forgotten about him" he said, standing up, "And when you're done with that mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready"

"Tell her I'm not hungry," he said, letting himself fall back down on his bed. Finn shrugged and walked out of his room. Kurt lay there for a few seconds, wondering whether or not to take Finn's advice, and finally deciding on texting Blaine. He picked up his phone, sighed and typed in _Miss you. Can we hang out sometime?_

After he hit send he wondered if maybe he was too straightforward. Wasn't 'miss you' after only not seeing Blaine for a week a bit much? After all it wasn't like they were friends since the beginning of times, or a couple or anything. Kurt ran his hand through his hair and stared at the cell phone, hoping against hope that Blaine wouldn't completely ignore him. Thankfully he didn't, because about 30 seconds later his cell vibrated and the message _One New Message: Blaine _appeared on his screen.

_Miss you too FRIEND. Maybe when the blizzard clears up?_

Kurt felt like throwing the phone at the wall. He couldn't believe Blaine was still sulking about… that.

"Oh my God, he's still sulking about that!" he squealed, excitedly, and quickly texted Blaine back.

_What's with the caps? Hopefully blizzard clears up soon then ;)_

He held his breath, wondering if the text was too flirty. His phone vibrated again.

_Just emphasizing the point that we are friends FRIEND. I hope it does too._

Kurt rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to tell Blaine to knock it off, because they both knew that Kurt didn't just want to be his friend, but the sane part of him decided that maybe it was better not to say anything at all. So he simply didn't answer; after all, there was nothing else for him to say. He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

'Tomorrow's Christmas eve,' he thought, 'wow, time sure flies when you're miserable'. His phone vibrated again, and he was surprised to see another message from Blaine.

_Just checked weather forecast. Blizzard supposed to be cleared off tomorrow. Library 5pm?_

Kurt took a large breath, an ear-to-ear smile appearing on his face.

_See you there_

Kurt squealed a little, taking out the Vogue magazine Blaine had given him about a week ago and skimmed through it like he had so many times in the past seven days. He was going to be seeing Blaine on Christmas Eve. He doubted there was anything that could make him feel down anymore.

xxx

Kurt walked up to the public library, his face half covered by his scarf, his hands trying to thaw in the pockets of his thick coat. So maybe the blizzard had cleared off, but the snow was still extremely thick on the ground and it was below freezing outside. He saw Blaine leaning against the library wall, looking at something on his phone, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a thicker coat than the one he had worn the other times he had seen him. He pulled his scarf up to cover more of his face as Kurt walked over, and then smiled when he saw his friend. Kurt couldn't actually see his mouth, but he could tell that he was smiling from his eyes. Kurt smiled too.

"Hey, long time no see!" said Blaine, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're totally making fun of me," he said, pushing Blaine playfully. Blaine laughed.

"I am not! You're text totally made my day! It's not everyday that an amazing guy like you texts you telling you that he misses you," he said, winking at Kurt. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help but smile.

"So, we going inside?" asked Kurt, and Blaine gave him a look that made it seem like Kurt was certifiable.

"No, we're going for a walk," said Blaine as if it was completely obvious. Kurt looked around. He looked back at Blaine, now making a face that showed that Blaine was the crazy one, not Kurt.

"But it's so cold" he said, and Blaine laughed.

"Don't pout, it makes you look insanely cute"

"And what, that's a bad thing?" asked Kurt, a bit taken aback by the compliment.

"Of course. Can't be just your friend when you're looking like that" said Blaine, pushing off the wall and starting down the street. Kurt followed him, wanting to say that that was good, because he didn't want to be 'just his friend', but instead he ended up blurting out, "So, you wanted to give me another present?"

"Yeah, but not here" he replied, continuing to walk. Kurt sighed; rubbing his hands together and then sticking them back in his coat. If he had known they would be walking he would have brought his gloves.

"How has your week been?" asked Kurt, wondering how he could bring up the 'friends' thing. He did honestly want to apologize about that. Maybe if Blaine mentioned it, like he had the day before in his text…

"Fine. Decorated the house with my family, played video games, watched football," said Blaine, shrugging, "nothing really interesting to tell the truth"

"Same. Well, except for the watching football"

"You play video games? Get out" said Blaine, looking like he was going to burst out laughing at any second.

"I didn't for the longest time, but then Finn moved in and he brought Call Of Duty with him, and at first I thought the whole idea was simply sadistic, but then Finn asked me to play with him the one day and the rest, as they say, is history"

"Wow. I would never peg you as a COD guy"

"Few would," said Kurt, shrugging, "according to Finn I'm just 'full of surprises'"

"I would have to agree with Finn," said Blaine, smiling.

"Well, I think the same goes for you. Who would have known you were so into horse drawn carriages?"

"Shut up. You're actually the only person I've ever told that too," said Blaine, pulling his scarf up even higher up his face, so now basically all Kurt could see of him was his eyes.

"You make it sound like you confided some deep part of your soul to me," joked Kurt, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's what friends do, don't they? Tell each other secrets and stuff like that…"

Kurt groaned. Why was Blaine _so_ hell-bent on the friends thing. It was honestly starting to slightly annoy him, even though every time he so much as glanced at Blaine any trace of annoyance left him. He decided the easiest thing to do would be to simply not look at him, but this proved to be harder than he thought. He was about to say 'Yeah, about that _friends_ thing…' but Blaine continued talking.

"Weather sure is nice," said Blaine, kicking a piece of ice out of their way. Kurt shrugged.

"Personally I would prefer if it were snowing," he said, sighing, "or if we were, you know, indoors"

"I'm actually kinda hoping that it'll snow too," said Blaine casually.

"And why might that be?" asked Kurt. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. Cause snow's pretty?" Kurt didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything.

"Blaine, do we really have to be out in this weather? My hands are freezing, and on top of that people are going to think we're crazy"

"We are crazy," said Blaine, winking at Kurt.

"No, you are. Can we please go inside somewhere?" Blaine seemed to consider this for a second and then sighed; leading Kurt towards a nice little café on the corner of a street he had never been on before.

"This place serves the most amazing Christmas hot chocolate in the world," said Blaine, getting in line. Kurt picked at some lint on his jacket, pulling his scarf off.

"I'm not actually a really huge hot chocolate guy… or you know, sweets guy. It's not good for my complexion"

"This stuff is worth it. Trust me," said Blaine, smirking, also having taken off his scarf. Kurt doubted that it would be worth it, but decided to humour Blaine anyway. He hadn't eaten anything with sugar in it since he was about nine. When it was their turn Blaine ordered two 'specials' and they waited patiently while the only employee making the orders struggled to get their hot chocolates done as quickly as possible. He handed it to them and the two boys went to sit at a small table in a corner of the café.

Before they even sat down Blaine was sipping his hot chocolate, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Kurt laughed.

"Surely it isn't _that_ good"

"How would you know? You haven't even tried yours," he said, raising his eyebrows repeatedly. Kurt sighed.

"I don't know…" he said, placing it on the table, "I mean, if I drink it then my hands may never thaw"

"You're just making excuses," said Blaine taking another sip of his, "so now you need to drink that before I do,"

Kurt brought the cup to his lips. It did smell amazing. But he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

"But, what if…"

"Oh my God, Kurt, just drink it!" said Blaine, laughing.

"Wait," he said, again just before the drink entered his mouth, "is this the gift you were talking about?"

"If I say yes will you just drink it already?"

"So it's not…"

"Well, you see the timing has to be _just_ perfect for this gift," said Blaine, this time taking Kurt's cup and sipping it. Kurt slapped his hands away.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Now you want it?" asked Blaine, laughing. Kurt grabbed the hot chocolate from him and brought it to his lips, telling himself that he would definitely do it this time.

"Wait, do you have mono?" he asked, putting the cup down again.

"What?" asked Blaine, continuing to laugh.

"Well, if you have mono then I'm gonna get it now, cause you drank from my cup"

"What?" repeated Blaine.

"You know, mono is spread by spit…"

"I know what mono is Kurt, I just think it's funny that you're making such a big deal about this. Drink. The. Damn. Hot. Chocolate"

Kurt picked up the cup and smelled it cautiously. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He then took a small sip, and his eyes widened.

"Right?" Blaine was smirking proudly, watching Kurt take a longer sip of the drink. It tasted beyond amazing, the hot chocolate itself was probably the best he had ever tasted, but on top of that it had some kind of peppermint… something in there, adding a Christmassy flavour, topped off with whipped cream with crushed candy canes on top. He was sure that if he died at that particular moment, he would die happy.

"This is… it's so good! If this actually was the present, then I wouldn't mind at all!"

Blaine shook his head, laughing.

"Well, it's not, but if you want to call me the best friend ever, you are very welcome too,"

"Look, Blaine, about that friend thing…" he started, breaking away from his hot chocolate, but Blaine waved him away.

"No, it's cool, I think it's a good thing that two gay guys can just be friends, don't you? I mean, the _last_ gay guy I befriended, well… it's a long story, but the point is that right now this friendship is special to me. Don't you agree?"

'No' was probably the word Kurt was looking, for, but instead he simply nodded, trying not to look at Blaine.

"So you like the hot chocolate then?" asked Blaine after several seconds of silence. Kurt continued not looking at him, trying to get annoyed at him again.

"Yeah, it's really good, thanks" he said, feeling like storming out of the coffee shop right then and there. He wished he could hear what Blaine was thinking; maybe they would make more sense than his own thoughts.

"You know, I've never spent Christmas Eve with anyone other than my family. I mean, last year my boyfriend came over but… well, it's different I guess, you know, being out of the house"

"You had a boyfriend?" Kurt couldn't help but tense up at the thought of Blaine being with someone who wasn't him. Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, the last gay guy I befriended. It didn't end well," now Blaine was the one not making eye contact with Kurt.

"What was he like?"

"Does it matter?" asked Blaine, still avoiding Kurt's eyes. Kurt bit his lip.

"Did he really hurt you?" he wanted to punch whoever this guy was. Blaine sighed.

"He sort of changed the way I saw everything. Like I said though, it's a long story, and I really don't wanna go into it. I haven't spoken to him since about August when we broke up"

"Alright…" Kurt didn't know what to say. He had never been in the position that Blaine was in, seeing as he had never had a boyfriend before.

"Sorry, I just made this whole thing really awkward" said Blaine, laughing. Kurt shrugged, placing his empty cup on his table.

"It was bound to come up eventually. As long as you were able to move on…err, you have moved on, right Blaine?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at Kurt, but then he suddenly looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong? Is this guy also hurting you?"

"No… I mean, we aren't even a couple, but I love spending time with him and stuff, I'm just afraid that he sees me as just a friend…"

Kurt could feel his stomach doing acrobatics. As just a friend, huh?

"You never know," said Kurt, leaning towards Blaine.

"No, I do, he sort of told me straight out,"

"Did he actually say, 'Blaine, I don't see you as anything but a friend?'"

"Not… exactly. But it was something like that," said Blaine, looking away. Kurt was pretty sure that he was blushing.

"Well then you can't jump to conclusions! Sometimes people just blurt things out without thinking. I actually did something really similar to a guy that I really like a few days ago," he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Poor guy. Then he knows how I feel. You're evil Kurt Hummel," Kurt almost banged his head against the table. Blaine could not _possibly_ be that dense.

"Yeah, well, I've been trying to clear it up with him, but it's just not happening. He's really stupid and doesn't get my hints"

"Just be direct with him," said Blaine, shrugging, "It's what I'm planning to do"

"Oh really?" asked Kurt. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know when I'm gonna have the time. You see I want it to be just perfect"

"If he really likes you anytime will be perfect," said Kurt, squeezing Blaine's hands, "Now come on, you owe me a walk,"

"You're the one who wanted to come inside saying it was too cold!"

"Alright so you owe me a walk by a glove shop," said Kurt laughing and helping Blaine up.

As they walked down the streets, talking about absolutely everything there was to talk about, Kurt couldn't help but think about their conversation back in the café. While his common sense told him just to forget about everything that Blaine had said, he couldn't help but think that every single clue that Blaine had given him pointed towards one person. And that one person happened to be walking down the empty, freezing streets of Ohio with him right at that moment.


	5. Shopping

_**A/N sorry this took so long! Writers block… anyways, I hope you enjoy! As always your reviews/subscriptions/favoriting make my life. Thank you all so much! **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything**_

_**Five**_

_**Shopping**_

Christmas came and went as it did every year. Kurt normally didn't wake up too early on Christmas morning, seeing as the whole 'I wonder what I got' feeling was wasted on him since he had always bought his own presents (Burt was hopeless), but this year he had been woken up by a screaming Finn at about six in the morning. Finn had jumped up and down on Kurt's bed for about five straight minutes- Kurt was surprised that he hadn't busted the springs- until he had agreed to go downstairs with Finn to look at the tree. There were actually more presents under there than he expected, and he was surprised to find some addressed to him that he couldn't remember wrapping himself. He had laughed as Finn basically ripped his stocking off the wall and poured out a bunch of small gifts onto the couch, and had to admit that he had felt a bit excited about opening present's that he hadn't bought himself. The entire day had been spent with his family; watching Christmas movies, baking more cookies and using every single gift they had been given. Kurt even put on the fake reindeer antlers that Finn had got him, even though it was only for five minutes. He took them off as soon as Burt took out his camera. Overall it was probably the best Christmas he had ever had. The only problem was…

"I mean, I feel depressed now that it's done," he said to Finn, who was playing with a Rubik's cube that Kurt had gotten him.

"That's kind of normal Kurt, I mean, it's the 26th, it should be dubbed national depression day"

"Well, it's the first time I've ever had such a good time on Christmas and now…"

"I get it dude, I'm kinda down too," he said, solving the cube for the third time that day, "why don't you call Blaine?"

"Yeah… maybe," said Kurt. He wasn't exactly sure about Blaine anymore. When they had gotten together on Christmas Eve he had thought that maybe he might be the one Blaine liked, but when he got home that day he had wondered if maybe he was just getting his hopes up…again.

He stood up, walking out of his room.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Finn, following him out.

"I need to get out of the house," said Kurt, running down the stairs and pulling his coat on, "I'm bored and I haven't seen a mall for too long,"

"You want me to go with?" Finn leaned against the stair railings. Kurt shook his head as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Nah, watching you shop is torture. I'll be fine by myself,"

"Alright, you sure though? It's kinda cold out there"

"I'll be inside most of the time," he said, shrugging and walking out the door.

Xxx

Kurt felt energized just walking into the Marc Jacobs store. He made sure to try absolutely everything on, but didn't buy anything since he was still a bit broke seeing as he had gone all out on his father and Carole's present that year. Even though he knew he wouldn't buy anything he made sure he went into every single store he could and tried on at least one hundred different articles of clothing.

On his way out of Abercrombie (he wasn't a big fan, but he had already been into every other store) he tripped on something. He turned to glare at whatever had tripped him when he realized it was a foot. He set his jaw, turning towards whoever's foot it was. He was about to tell the guy off, when he realized who it was.

"Blaine," he said, his anger vanishing instantly. Blaine smirked at him, his hands in his jean pockets, his coat hanging from his right arm.

"Hey! Small world, huh?"

"Sure is! Merry Christmas," said Kurt, pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"Merry Christmas! How was your time with your family?"

"It was great," said Kurt as they began to wander aimlessly around the mall. He was so glad that he was good enough friends with Blaine to meet randomly and wordlessly agree to continue their mall raids together, "Carole got me some really great sweaters, and I got some fake reindeer antlers from Finn"

"I'd love to see you in those," said Blaine, laughing.

"Well you won't! I've decided to burn them!" he said, and Blaine's eyes got wide, "I'm kidding," he added.

"Good. You better wear them to the New Years party!"

"Yeah right," said Kurt, shaking his head. Blaine bit his lip and then looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Could you help me out?" he asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"With…?"

"Well, I actually came here to get a new outfit for the party, since I want to make a good impression on your friends,"

"They probably won't even notice your outfit. Except maybe Mercedes. But honestly they aren't very fashionable folk"

"I still wanna make a good impression, and for me it's important to be well dressed when I'm meeting people for the first time"

"Alright," said Kurt as the two boys bypassed the food court, "I'll help you out"

Blaine beamed at Kurt and led him towards Kurt's favourite store.

It turned out that Blaine had been right when he had said he was fickle about what he wore. Nothing that Kurt picked out for him looked good on him, or at least it didn't in Blaine's opinion. Kurt had sworn to him that everything he had tried on looked fine, but Blaine simply refused to believe it. Finally Kurt, fed up, picked up a white button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and shoved them at Blaine, telling him that if that simple outfit didn't 'look good on him' or 'fit him right' he gave up and would force Blaine to buy him a salad at the food court. Blaine disappeared into the changing rooms, grumbling about Kurt's short temper and came out about a minute later.

"I'm not sure Kurt…" he said. Kurt's eyes widened. How could he not be sure? The shirt fit him like a glove, showing off his broad shoulders, and the jeans hung slightly loose on his hips. Kurt was sure that if there was a tie added to that outfit he would have trouble not ripping Blaine's close off.

"Get the outfit," said Kurt, still staring at Blaine. He wasn't sure it was legal for someone to look that good.

"But the shirt…"

"Fits you perfectly," said Kurt, circling around him.

"And the jeans are loose…"

"It looks great,"

"I don't have shoes to go with it…"  
"We can go get some,"  
"I'd also have to get a tie…"

"Easily done,"

"And a belt…"

"Unnecessary"

"And I don't know if…"

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt could understand why Blaine would have been frustrated with him in the hot chocolate situation, "Just. Get. The. Outfit"

"Are you sure? Cause I don't know if it looks good on me," he said, turning around to look at himself in a mirror.

Kurt pursed his lips, wondering how to tell Blaine that he looked like a god.

"You look amazing in that Blaine," he decided on, "very sexy," he added.

"You think?" asked Blaine, turning to look at Kurt, a goofy smile on his face.

"Definitely,"

"And you aren't just saying that cause you're totally irritated at me and want to get out of here as fast as possible, right?"

"No, if that was the case I would have gone for 'supermegafoxyawesomehot'" said Kurt sarcastically. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror one last time and then smiled.

"Alright, then I'll get it," he said, disappearing back into the change rooms, coming out in his old clothes, the new ones hanging over his arm. He paid for the clothes and then walked out of the store, Kurt following him.

"Alright, so now I need to get some shoes and a tie," said Blaine, looking through his wallet, "and then I have to buy you lunch,"

"Buy me lunch?" asked Kurt. Blaine chuckled.

"Duh. You've been really patient with me today. My parents gave up taking me shopping when I turned fourteen,"

"Still, you don't need…"

Blaine cut Kurt off by grabbing both of his hands and looking him straight in the eye.

"Kurt, I want to. Don't make this difficult, okay?" Kurt was too stunned to speak. He wanted to say 'okay' but it came out something like 'mflay'

"Alright, so now, we should go to that new store, apparently they have really amazing shoes there," said Blaine letting go of one of Kurt's hands but still holding onto the other one, pulling Kurt after him. Kurt shook his head, remembering how Blaine had pulled him through that hallway at Dalton the first time they met. The difference was that this time he was in love with Blaine and his legs didn't seem to be working properly.

"Kurt, come on, I feel like I'm dragging you. If you don't wanna try out the new store just say so" said Blaine, and Kurt snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"No, sorry, that's not it at all. Yeah, I'd love to check out the new store" he said, and Blaine shrugged, continuing to pull him along, although this time Kurt's legs responded.

It turned out that Blaine was a much easier shoe shopper than he was a clothing shopper. He tried on about three pairs of shoes before deciding on the second pair and rushing them out of the store. Their next stop was a store that Kurt had never been in before, which was surprising since Kurt was sure that he had been in absolutely every store in the mall.

"What's this place?"

"It's called Timothy's Tidy Ties," said Blaine, rolling his eyes at the lame name. Kurt laughed, realizing why he had never been in the store before. It was really small; barely even a room, with ties hanging on every inch of the wall. In this store Blaine took his sweet time, comparing every single tie to the one beside it, asking Kurt for his opinion and then disregarding it and picking up a new tie. Finally he decided on one that looked disturbingly similar to the Dalton Academy's uniform tie, but still looked awesome on him.

"Okay, so shopping officially done! Now, let's go get lunch over and done with," said Blaine, winking at Kurt as he started walking towards the food court. Kurt followed, his thoughts everywhere as they usually were when Blaine was around.

"Where should we sit?" asked Blaine, looking around, and then spotting a small table with two chairs and running over to it, placing his bags on it possessively.

"Slow down, nobody's going to steal it from us," said Kurt, laughing at how dramatic Blaine was about everything.

"You never know. All these people?" he pointed to everyone in the food court, "they could all be secretly from the FBI and plotting against us!"

"Why would they be plotting against us?" asked Kurt, still laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe we're too good looking for our own good, and they've decided that we're officially a public menace"

"Yeah, that's it," said Kurt, looking around, trying to decide what to get.

"Alright, so, I'll probably get some sushi from that Chinese place over there. What do you want?" asked Blaine, standing up. Kurt shrugged.

"I'll have some sushi too I guess," he said and Blaine nodded, walking towards the small line in front of the food counter for the Chinese place. He groaned, running his hands through his hair. He had come to the mall to get his mind off things, not to run into Blaine and spend the morning with him. That didn't get his mind off things at all. He was so confused…

"Here you go," said Blaine, putting a tray in front of Kurt. Kurt jumped a little.

"Holy cow, how did you do that so fast?"

"Huh?"

"You were gone for what like… three seconds?"

"I'm a ninja," said Blaine, picking up a sushi and taking a bite out of it. Kurt eyed his sushi. He had never actually eaten it before, and was now starting to question his rash decision to copy Blaine's order. He picked up a roll slowly, and took a small bite.

"You like it?" asked Blaine, obviously aware that this was Kurt's first time eating sushi. Why was he so damn aware of everything?

"Yeah, it's good," he said, finishing it off.

"Here, you should try some with this on it," he said, pushing a bit of green sauce towards him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "its wasabi. It's good on sushi"

"I don't know…" he said, eyeing it sceptically. Blaine took a gob of wasabi with his finger and put it on one of Kurt's sushi rolls.

"Trust me," he said, smiling. Kurt sighed and put the roll in his mouth. His eyes instantly widened, his face turning bright red.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed, grabbing his water bottle and downing it and then doing the same with Blaine's. Blaine looked like he was going to pass out from laughing.

"Y-you… you shou-should see… your face…" said Blaine, struggling for breath as Kurt stuffed a whole sushi roll in his mouth. His mouth felt like it was on fire.

"I can't believe you! I'm never trusting you again!" he said after finishing off the rest of his sushi, his mouth still tingling.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" said Blaine, still laughing.

"You suck," he said, rubbing his tongue with a napkin. Blaine shook his head, chuckling.

"You know, one day you're going to be in my position and you won't be able to help yourself," he said, smiling.

"I will. I would never do what you just did to me to anybody, because I'm a nice person," said Kurt, not looking at Blaine.

"Aw, stop with the pouting," said Blaine, poking Kurt in the cheek, "it makes me feel guilty"  
"That means its working!" said Kurt, sighing. He looked at his empty tray, "man, and I was hoping to enjoy those slowly…"

"Well now you can watch me enjoy mine slowly," said Blaine, smirking. Kurt glared at him and grabbed one of Blaine's sushi rolls, poured the rest of the wasabi on it and shoved it into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed it, smirking, but Kurt could see his face turning red. He busted out laughing when Blaine's eyes started to water.

"I don't know why you're laughing," said Blaine quietly, "I'm fine"

Kurt just laughed louder. He looked down at his new watch (another gift from Carole) and did a face palm.

"Crap, I forgot I was going to help Carole with supper! She bought an extra turkey and wants to eat it ASAP," he quickly explained to Blaine as he started to leave.

"Hey, Kurt, hold on!" said Blaine, his face still bright red. Kurt turned towards him.  
"What?"

"The New Years party. Could we get together beforehand, just so that I don't end up coming before you and feel totally awkward and out of place,"

"Alright. I'll call you," said Kurt, blowing him a kiss as he walked away. He didn't look back, not wanting to seem like he didn't really want to leave Blaine, but if he had he would have seen the completely ridiculous smile that was pasted on Blaine's face.

_**A/N please don't kill me… (: **_


	6. Revenge of the Wasabi

_**A/N hey! Sorry this took so long to write! I've had the worst case of writers block imaginable… so this is a bit of a short chapter cause my brain just couldn't muster up any more. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up on January the 1**__**st**__**, so… tomorrow haha, and I swear it'll be longer. Enjoy! Thanks for subscribing/favoriting/reviewing! **_

_**Six**_

_**Revenge of the Wasabi**_

"Kurt, I'm going out!" yelled Finn and seconds later Kurt heard him slam the door behind him.

"Alright!" Kurt shouted at no-one. He sighed. Normally he didn't mind being home alone, but lately being by himself made him depressed, because being alone meant there was nobody to distract him from his thoughts.

He eyed his laptop, deciding that if he couldn't be distracted by somebody in person maybe he could be distracted by somebody online. At first he thought of going on facebook or skype or something, but then he remembered a website that he had never checked out before. It was a Dalton Academy chat page, where every student at Dalton had access to an account, and could get to know each other through chat. According to the school principal it was 'fun' but from what Kurt had heard all the students did was bad mouth the teachers on there.

He quickly created his account, and saw that the page had chosen for him the very original screen name of KHummel. Thankfully when he logged on he saw that everybody else from the school had the same type of screen name.

"This is so lame," he said, but before he could log off he found that he had a chat request from… BAnderson? He clicked accept and saw what BAnderson had written him.

**BAnderson: **u mad at me? ):

Kurt bit his lip. Maybe this BAnderson person had the wrong KHummel? Or maybe…

**KHummel: **r u Blaine?

**BAnderson:** duh, who did u think it was?

Kurt let out a deep breath, cursing his unawareness. How could he have not even known that Blaine's last name was Anderson?

**KHummel:** idk.

**KHummel:** y would I be mad at u?

**BAnderson:** cause of the wasabi thing…

**KHummel:** oh. that. u no, now that I think about it, I AM mad at u

**BAnderson:** NO! dun be mad at me!

**KHummel:** nope, too late

**BAnderson: **please?

**KHummel:** no

**BAnderson: **and theres nothing I can do to make u stop being mad at me?

Kurt thought for a few seconds, thoughts of forcing Blaine to take him out or to be his slave for a week crossing his mind.

**KHummel:** absolutely nothing. don't ever talk to me again. u and I are no longer friends :)

**BAnderson: **man, and I was so looking forward to that new years party…

**KHummel: **sorry, I guess u shall just have to take that amazing outfit back

**BAnderson: **yeah right! after u said I look sexy in it?

**BAnderson: **u no, now that I think about it, it might be a good thing that we aren't friends anymore… now I can seduce u without fear of jeopardizing our friendship ;)

**KHummel: **good luck. I'm not easily seduced.

**BAnderson: **I won't need luck ;) I already know u have a weakness for white button ups ;)

**KHummel: **or maybe I just have a weakness for certain boys IN white button ups

**BAnderson: **see? my seduction is already in motion! mwahaha

**KHummel: **please. like I said, I'm not easily seduced

**BAnderson: **we shall see about that at the new years party!

**BAnderson: **by the way, wut time should I pick you up?

**KHummel: **I told u, u aren't invited anymore (idk, party starts at 8)

**BAnderson: **whaaaaaat! come oooon (so say around 7:45ish?)

**KHummel:** sorry, next time think twice before shoving wasabi down someone's throat! (yeah sounds great)

**BAnderson:** excuse me? that was u! u know what? maybe I'LL uninvited YOU to the new directions new years eve party. how does that sound? (awesome, I'll c u then)

**KHummel: **…u can't do that xD

**BAnderson: **watch me!

**KHummel: **alright, but if I'm not invited to the party then how are u going to seduce me?

**BAnderson: **curses! I did not think of this… damn u and ur logic! I guess ur re-invited to the party

**KHummel: **I was never uninvited .

**BAnderson: **u were, remember? I uninvited u

**KHummel: **but u didn't… ugh, never mind

**BAnderson: **consider it never minded! how wuz ur day?

Kurt laughed as the conversation went on, changing topics as quickly as they did when they were in person. How could they possible have so much in common?

At one point Kurt was about to leave, trying to seem like it wasn't a big deal for him to be talking to Blaine and that he could easily leave when Blaine said something that changed the course of the conversation entirely.

**BAnderson: **I'm gonna ask the guy I like out.

Kurt stared at the screen. He wasn't sure what to answer. Where had that even come from anyway?

**KHummel: **are u now?

**BAnderson: **yeah, I'm gonna kiss him and ask him to be my boyfriend. thoughts?

**KHummel: **is he interested in u?

**BAnderson: **idk… I think so…

**KHummel: **u should no so before kissing someone… don't wanna end up looking like a fool, u no?

**BAnderson: **true, true, so wut, should I just say I like you, please go out with me and then if he says yes then I kiss him?

**KHummel: **…yeah, sure, sounds, like a good idea

**BAnderson: **u don't sound sure that it is

**KHummel: **no, I am, it's a great idea, honest

**BAnderson: **I don't believe uuuuuuuuuu. something's up with uuu

**KHummel: **no, there isn't, wut u talking about?

**BAnderson: **aw, r u jealous cause when I get a boyfriend we wont get to spend that much time together?

Well, that was one way of putting it…

**KHummel: **um… well, maybe just a bit…

**BAnderson: **don't worry, me having a boyfriend won't interfere with us hanging out at all. I promise to bring u on every single one of our dates.

**KHummel: **blaine, that's a horrible idea

**BAnderson: **wut is?

**KHummel: **taking me on all ur dates with ur boyfriend! I dun think he'll like that.

**BAnderson: **I think he wouldn't like it if I didn't take u.

**KHummel: **that's ridiculous. wut guy wants some random third wheel going with him and his boyfriend on every single date

**BAnderson: **but wut if u weren't the random third wheel?

**KHummel: **huh?

**BAnderson: **nvm, c u on the 31st.

And with that he signed off, leaving Kurt to wonder, once again, what had just happened.


	7. Skating

_**A/N alright, well, here's another chapter! Wow, I honestly cannot believe how much response I've been getting for this fanfic… almost 100 reviews! *dies* anyway, I thought I'd torture you guys a bit more before the grand finale next chapter (: read on dear Klaine fans! Read on!**_

_**Seven**_

_**Skating**_

It was the thirtieth of December. The party was the next day. And Kurt was freaking out. How could he possibly face Blaine now, knowing that Blaine liked some other guy so much that he was going to kiss him and ask him out? Kurt did have to admit that he was a bit touched at the fact that Blaine said he would bring him on all of their dates, but at the same time something just didn't add up.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he received a text message. He smiled when he saw Mercedes's name flashing on the screen. He opened the text and his smile was wiped right off his face.

_YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!_

Kurt quickly responded, telling Mercedes that he had no idea what she was going on about. She answered saying that it was just because he was too stupid to ever get anything.

_What is WITH you? What did I do?_

He waited for her to answer, and when she did he rolled his eyes.

_*sigh* nvm. Wanna come skating?_

She knew he couldn't say no to that. He absolutely adored skating. Within five minutes he was in his car heading over to Mercedes house to pick her up.

"Hey white boy!" she said as she slid into the passenger's seat. Kurt smiled at his best friend; he had barely seen her since he had transferred to Dalton, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed her until that very moment.

"Why hello there. Ready to go?"

"I'm always ready to skate" she said, smiling. Kurt pulled out of her driveway, his eyes not leaving the road.

"So hey, what with that text you sent me earlier?"

"What text?" she asked, but Kurt knew she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, just the one where you yelled at me for no reason and called me an idiot"

"Not for no reason! You're just so stupid sometimes…" she seemed to notice the look Kurt was giving her and coughed awkwardly, "I mean, I can't recall what text you're talking about,"

"Mhmm. What's up Mercedes? Did I do something to you?"  
"Well, besides not talking to me in _ages_…"

"Sorry about that. I've been busy,"

"Don't make excuses! But other than that nope, you haven't done anything to me"

"So then why did you scream at me over text?" he asked.

"Because you infuriate me,"

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Oh, look, we're here," said Mercedes, getting out of the car as soon as Kurt had parked.

Kurt followed her into the skating rink and into the changing rooms, which was actually just a changing room for shoes.

"Man, I haven't skated for way too long," said Kurt, tying his skates on as tightly as possible. Mercedes did the same thing.

"I know! This should be a lot of fun," said Mercedes, grinning. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know something that I don't? You're way too happy,"

"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about. So," they made their way onto the ice, "how is everything going with Blaine?"

If Kurt hadn't been on the ice he would have become instantly crestfallen. For some reason he just loved the sensation of gliding over that smooth surface… he wasn't a very good skater, but he was good enough to not fall over and to skate fairly fast.

"Okay I guess. We've been hanging out a lot during the break, but I just found out yesterday that he's going to ask some guy he likes out,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and then he went really weird and said he would bring me on all their dates… strange boy,"

Mercedes looked like she wanted to punch him in the face. Kurt recoiled slightly, taken aback by the murderous look his friend was giving him.

"You. Are. So. Stupid," she said, skating in front of him.

"Wait, Mercedes, what are you talking about?"

"You don't get it do you?" she called back at him.

"Um… get what? That Blaine's an idiot for wanting to bring me on all his dates with this future boyfriend of his?"

"No, that YOU'RE an idiot for not getting this!"

"What am I not getting?" he yelled as someone skated past him swiftly. He instantly looked over at whoever had just skated by him, hypnotized by his movements. He had never seen anybody so graceful on the ice before; the boy looked like he had been born skating.

"Whoa…" he said quietly, and Mercedes whacked him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, look Kurt, it's Blaine!" she said. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What? Where?" he asked, looking around. Mercedes rolled her eyes, grabbed Kurt's face and turned him towards the guy who had just skated by them.

"No way," he said, even though that now that he was looking at him straight on it was really obvious that it was Blaine. He was now skating backwards, mouthing the words to the song that was playing over the speakers.

"Hey! Blaine!" called out Mercedes, and Kurt felt himself blushing deeply. Blaine looked up and saw the two of them, Mercedes waving so fast that it looked like her arm would fall off and Kurt looking off into the distance, trying not to look at Blaine.

"Hey guys! What's up? Man, Kurt, we keep running into each other huh? Are you following me?"

Kurt suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter. Blaine and Mercedes exchanged a nervous look but before they could say anything Kurt skated away. What the hell was that? What was wrong with him? He did a full lap around the rink to make sure that he was fine and not laughing any more and when he came back he found Blaine and Mercedes talking quietly and quickly. When they noticed him they were suddenly quiet.

"What's with you two?" he asked, and Mercedes and Blaine glanced at each other and smiled.

"With us? Nothing. Come on, let's skate," said Mercedes, skating away quickly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"She's just been helping me out with the guy I like," he said, as if that cleared everything up.

"Wait, what? She has? I didn't even know you and Mercedes were friends!"

"It's a long story, but yeah, she's actually proven to be quite useful, even though the guy just isn't getting my hints,"

"Blaine weren't you the guy who told me to just be direct with the guy that I like?" asked Kurt, really wishing that Blaine was talking about him the way that he was talking about Blaine.

"Well, yeah, that's true. The only thing is that I want it to be just perfect when it actually does come to that. I've got it all planned out and everything," said Blaine, grinning.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you, I want it to be a surprise," he said, winking. Kurt sighed.

"You know Blaine; I think I'm going to give up on the guy I like"

Blaine's eyes went huge suddenly, "what? Why?"

"Because he's completely in love with someone else! And it's frustrating to just sit by and watch him be happy with someone else,"

"You really are stupid," said Blaine, chuckling. Kurt groaned.

"How am I stupid? You and Mercedes are really starting to tick me off, calling me stupid all the time"

"As far as I know this is the first time I've called you stupid," said Blaine, turning around so he was facing Kurt while they skated. Kurt glared at him.

"Show off,"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"How am I showing off?"

"Have you realized that you're the only one doing fancy skating tricks? You totally stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Fancy skating tricks? Like what, skating backwards?" asked Blaine, smirking.

"Yeah,"

"That's not a fancy skating trick… plus, I've been playing hockey my whole life, and I took figure skating when I was a kid,"

"The figure skating I can imagine, but the hockey? You don't seem the type"

"I like sports. I love watching football, although I can't stand to watch the Dalton team play anymore since we lost our best player, and I like playing hockey and baseball,"

"You lost your best player? Did he transfer or something?" asked Kurt, desperate for a conversation that wouldn't turn to Blaine and the guy that was soon going to be his boyfriend.

"Yeah, some stuff went down last year which I won't go into, but yeah, he's gone now, and there's just no other good players in our school,"  
"Well, I'm an okay kicker, but I don't really like the sport,"

"You? You don't seem the type,"

"Ha-ha, you're funny, you know that?"

Blaine smiled, and then looked down at Kurt's skates.

"You know you should really tie those tighter," he said, pulling Kurt off the ice. Kurt sighed.

"I thought they were tight enough," said Kurt, pouting. Blaine shook his head as Kurt sat on the bench.

"No way, that's gonna kill your ankles. Here, I bet you were tying them wrong," he said, grabbing Kurt's foot and placing it between his thighs, "you need leverage,"

Kurt wasn't sure where he was supposed to look, so he looked in the other direction as Blaine tied his skates up really tight. He let Kurt's foot down and then picked up the other one, once again placing it between his thighs.

"You know, this is slightly humiliating," said Kurt, looking up into Blaine's face. He chuckled, his eyes on Kurt's skates.

"Well, it's not my fault that you can't tie your skates right," he said, shaking his head.

"I can! I had them on fine!"

"No, they were loose. Now they're fine," he said, letting the skate fall. Kurt had to admit that it did feel better, and he stood up.

"They do feel tighter…"

"Of course they do! So, is there a vending machine anywhere around here?"

"Yeah, right over there," said Kurt, pointing towards the vending machines.

"Do they sell Sprite?"

"I don't know? Probably?"

"Come with me," said Blaine. Kurt didn't protest, following Blaine who seemed to walk on skates as if he were walking with regular shoes. It was unnatural. Maybe Blaine really was a ninja.

"Yeah, see? That one there sells Sprite," said Kurt as Blaine put some money in the machine.

"What's with this music?" asked Blaine, and Kurt realized that they had suddenly put on a slow song over the speakers.

"It sounds like they're trying to do a couples skate, but there's no couples skating," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I can see that. Maybe they just ran out of good music?"

"No, that's not it; they never play good music here,"

"They were playing The Beatles before…"

"Yeah, well, they aren't that great," said Kurt shrugging, and before he knew it Blaine had taken off one of his gloves and hit him in the face with it, "what was that for?"

"Saying The Beatles aren't that great! They're the best band in the world,"

"That's a matter of opinion," said Kurt, rubbing his face. It hadn't actually hurt very much, but it was just the shock of Blaine hitting him with his unnaturally large gloves that still stung on his face, "dude, you're hands are huge!"

"Yeah, and you know what they say about big hands," said Blaine, his voice getting lower, smirking. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine!" he said, sitting down on a bench.

"What? I was going to say big gloves!" said Blaine, laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you would even say something like that. You're sick,"

"I'M sick? You're the one who thought of it, not me," said Blaine, sipping on his Sprite.

Kurt sighed, and just then Mercedes appeared beside them.

"You know, you guys are really lame. You aren't even skating," she said.

"We were getting Blaine a Sprite," said Kurt, pointing at the drink in Blaine's hand.

"Right, well, if you two lame brains need me, I'll be on the ice," and with the she stepped back onto the ice and skated away.

"Hey Blaine, why are you here?" asked Kurt. The question had been in the back of his head for the past ten minutes, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you live on the other side of town, and I know there's a skating rink right by your house, so why come all the way over here?"

"You want me to be completely honest with you?" asked Blaine.

"Um… okay?"

"It's cause someone called me and told me the guy I like was going to be here,"

"Oh," was all Kurt could say. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah,"

"So why aren't you talking to him?" asked Kurt. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I am talking to him," he said. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"No, you're talking to me," he said. Blaine stared at Kurt for about thirty seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Wow, I just… wow, I honestly can't believe you," he said, standing up.

"What?"

"You know when I told you that I'm going to have to be direct with the guy I like cause he isn't getting my hints? I'm not sure if that's even going to be enough. He doesn't even get it when I'm completely direct with him,"

"Really?" asked Kurt, "This guy must be really stupid,"

"You have no idea," said Blaine, chuckling.


	8. But It's Cold Outside!

_**A/N Yay! New chapter! (took long enough, huh?) Happy New Year everybody! A bit late, I know… but still! **_

_**This is probably going to be the last chapter of this fanfiction. I'm sorry it took so long to write, I honestly wrote out the party scene about three times and then decided I didn't like it so I changed it. Also, I've been busy freaking out over what's going on in the actual show (no new episode until the 6**__**th**__** of February? RIDICULOUS! I've been counting down the days since the last episode aired xD) and I've decided that watching Blaine sing 'When I Get You Alone' and 'Misery' is just going to be too much. I CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**Anyway, I'll shut up now. Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee… Glee owns me**_

_**Eight**_

_**But it's Cold Outside!**_

Kurt watched as everybody chatted animatedly from the corner of Puck's living room. He had been at the party for three hours and wasn't sure if he could take anymore. Sure it was great to see all his friends from New Directions again, but honestly the guilt of leaving them was starting to weigh him down. He had let them down, and right before sectionals too; Lauren Zizes was his replacement for God's sake! Could she even sing?

And then, on top of his guilt, was Blaine. Blaine had tried to start several conversations with Kurt over the course of the night, but Kurt simply couldn't talk to him. Blaine didn't like him. He had come to that conclusion when Blaine had told him about his plans to confess his love to this mystery guy; if he wanted Kurt he wouldn't have asked him his opinion. It was completely over; Kurt didn't know if he even wanted to be around Blaine anymore. It hurt too much. It was Finn all over again. And if that wasn't bad enough, the guy that Blaine had the hots for was a complete _idiot_. It was enough to make anybody want to punch a wall.

Kurt looked around the room. He had made it his mission for the night to talk to everybody there, and so far he had succeeded (he counted telling Lauren that her outfit made her look like a monk as talking to her). He had also somehow managed to introduce Blaine to Sam who were currently talking on the couch on the side of the room as if they had known each other for years. Blaine playfully ruffled Sam's hair to which Sam said something that looked like 'shut up'. Kurt sighed. How was it that this boy made him feel this way? He hated how in love with him he was.

"That's a really cute boyfriend you got there," said Puck, leaning up against the wall beside Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend,"

"Yet," said Puck, raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

"No, not yet, not ever. He likes someone else. Why are you talking to me?"

"I'm the host of this marvellous party here, and letting somebody be alone at this marvellous party would not make me a very good host, now would it?" he asked, offering Kurt a beer, which he rejected.

"I don't drink anymore," he said, still remembering the death glares Miss Pillsbury had given him after he had thrown up on her.

"Whatever. So how do you know he likes someone else?"

"He told me he liked someone and then asked me if he should ask him out and kiss him," said Kurt, sighing.

"Did he tell you who this someone he liked was?"

"No, probably a Warbler or something," said Kurt, shrugging. He looked over at Blaine who at that exact moment had been looking at him too. He quickly looked away.

"You know, you're really stupid Kurt," said Puck.

"Why does everybody keep saying that to me?" shrieked Kurt. It was true, Puck wasn't the first person to mention this to him, first it had been Mercedes at the skating rink, then Finn right before the party, then Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana (although hers included a bit more colourful language), even Brittany had brought it up. It didn't make sense. Kurt had been one of the smartest people at McKinley and would be one of the smartest at Dalton as soon as he caught up with all the work.

"Maybe because it's true? Look, dude, I'd love to explain it to you, but I really can't cause it's not my story to explain,"

"There's a story behind it?" asked Kurt, raising an eyebrow. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you a hint. It has to do with lover boy over there," he pointed towards Blaine before walking away.

"Well that was less than helpful," said Kurt, stroking his chin. So apparently he was being stupid… and it had to do with Blaine… something was itching at him, but no, it couldn't be that. It wasn't possible. Blaine liked someone else, someone who just thought of him as a friend… there it was, itching at him again. Kurt shook his head.

"He doesn't love you!" he almost screamed, getting ready to slap himself when someone held his hand to prevent him from doing so.

"Who doesn't love you?" asked Brittany, wearing her usual spaced out expression.

"What? Oh, nobody. How are you doing Brittany?"

"I'm really good. Santa was good to me and Artie this year. I must have been a really good girl," she smiled innocently. Kurt remembered Mercedes mentioning that Brittany still believed in Santa, but hadn't gone into detail.

"I'm glad. What did he get you?"

"He made Artie walk," she said, still smiling. Kurt looked over at Artie, who was still very obviously in a wheelchair.

"I'm glad," he said, deciding not to go into it.

"So what did Santa get you?" she asked.

"Oh, loads of things. I've been a good boy this year too," he said. He was about to excuse himself when he remembered something, "actually, Santa told me he was bringing me one last gift, but it never came…"

"What? That's awful! Don't worry though Kurt, Santa will come through. He always does," and with that the cheerleader skipped away, looking as happy as ever. Kurt glanced at Blaine. What _was_ that extra gift that Blaine had promised Kurt after their sleigh ride? Blaine had said something about how the timing had to be just perfect or something like that…

"You look deep in thought about something," said Blaine, suddenly beside him. Kurt jumped a little.

"What? Oh, not really, I just… Brittany just reminded me of a certain present I was told I was going to receive but never actually got," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, well, maybe the elf delivering it got a bit lost on the way?" asked Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

"Where exactly did he get lost?"

"In your eyes,"

Kurt could feel himself blush deeply. How could Blaine say things like that too him when he liked someone else? It was like adultery! Or something…

"You seemed to be getting along really well with Sam," said Kurt, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, well, long story behind that one," said Blaine, smiling. Kurt raised an eyebrow and was about to ask but Blaine shushed him.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?" he asked mysteriously. Kurt tried to listen to whatever Blaine was hearing, but all he could hear where the McKinley High glee club members talking amongst themselves (except for Santana and Puck who had recently vanished).

"What am I hearing?" he could sort of hear the clock ticking. There was still about half an hour till midnight he noticed as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shh!" exclaimed Blaine, grabbing his hand, "follow me!"

Kurt followed Blaine through the living room, trying not to laugh. Blaine was acting as if he was a spy, casually waving awkwardly at whoever walked by but glaring at everybody behind their backs and hiding behind every piece of furniture he could. Finally they reached the door that lead to Puck's back yard and Blaine quickly pulled it open, pushing a complaining Kurt outside and then following him, shutting the door as fast as possible and breathing heavily with his back against the door. Kurt finally just burst out laughing.

"You're insane!" he said.

"Aha!" said Blaine, completely ignoring Kurt, "I was right! It's snowing!"

Kurt looked around. Indeed, it was snowing, just as thickly as it had been earlier on in the holidays, and there was already quite a thick layer on the ground.

"Wait? You could _hear_ it snowing?"

"Of course," said Blaine matter-of-factly. Kurt smiled, looking around. It sure was beautiful… and cold. He was already starting to shiver.

"Can we go back inside? It's cold out here,"

"No, not yet," said Blaine, a mischievous smile on his face. Kurt was about to complain when he realized what Blaine was doing.

"Blaine, I swear to God if you throw that snowball…" too late. Kurt quickly brushed the snow off his face and bent down to make a snowball to throw back at Blaine, while at the same time he was pelted with snowball after snowball. Finally he was able to return fire, but just as he was about to throw, Blaine hit him in the face again; throwing him off and making him aim at a tree instead of Blaine's face.

Kurt laughed as he made more snowballs, and laughed even harder when he finally started to get Blaine; hitting him everywhere he possibly could, wanting to drench his opponent just as much as he was drenched.

"Guys!" they were interrupted by Rachel, who was standing at the door. Kurt turned to look at her and was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He chuckled.

"What is it Rachel?" he asked.

"It's five minutes to midnight. We're all sorta getting ready inside, so you should come join,"

"Five minutes?" asked Kurt, his eyes wide, "Oh my God, totally lost track of time! We'll be right in"

He looked down at his clothes. They were completely soaked. For the first time in about twenty minutes he realized exactly how cold it was outside.

"Blaine, come on, let's go, it's freezing out here!"

"Wait, hold on Kurt!" said Blaine, grabbing his arm. Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, an eyebrow raised. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Whatever it is, can't we talk about it inside?" he asked, biting his almost numb lips.

"No. It has to be out here," said Blaine, "look, Kurt, I think I should explain a few things"

"If they're about this guy you like, I honestly don't want to hear them. No offense of course," he said, quickly putting his hands up.

"Well, they are about this guy I like. And I'm really hoping you do want to hear them,"

"Yeah, just like you're hoping I'll come along on all your dates. Look Blaine, I get it, okay? I know I was really stupid for thinking I ever had a shot at you, but that's in the past now, okay? Could we just not talk about him? It makes me feel kind of…"

"Kurt," Blaine put both hands on Kurt's face. He could feel the warmth returning to him slowly.

"Yes Blaine?" he asked, hoping his voice hadn't cracked.

"It's you"

"What's me?" he asked. He wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't. It wasn't possible.

"You're the guy I like"

The stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

_Me? _thought Kurt, trying to process what Blaine had just said, _he likes _me?

"Me," he felt he had to say it out loud, "You like me," it sounded sort of weird, coming from Kurt. Blaine simply smiled at him.

"You. I like you,"

"But… what? No, that doesn't… You think I'm stupid?"

Blaine burst out laughing. His hands slowly made their way down Kurt's body until they rested on his hips. Kurt was definitely not cold anymore.

"Well, you were being really thick," said Blaine, honestly.

"That's because you told me about the guy you liked and asked my opinion and it couldn't be me because who does that?" Kurt said this really fast. Blaine smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"That doesn't make any sense," he whispered.

"You can't like me," said Kurt, shaking his head, "it's not possible,"

"You know you're making this much more difficult than it needs to be?" asked Blaine.

"I'm not making anything difficult," replied Kurt in a whisper.

"Yes you are. I just told you that I like you and you won't believe it,"

"That's because you can't like me… I mean… I'm me!"

"Whoever told you that somebody can't like you because you're you is mentally deranged. You're amazing Kurt. I've… I've wanted to tell you that for a long time,"

"But you wanted it to be just perfect,"

"Which isn't working out too well since you refuse to believe me," said Blaine, letting out a quiet chuckle. Kurt closed his eyes.

"You like me," he said, feeling a goofy smile creep onto his face, "_you _like _me_"

"Very much," said Blaine, smiling.

"And I like you," said Kurt, glad to finally have been able to say it out loud. He felt like a huge load had just been taken off his chest.

"And I'm glad to hear that," said Blaine.

"So… if I like you… and you like me…"

"Yes?"

"Then… what does that make us?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt barely heard Rachel scream "10! 9! 8!" before the rest of New Directions joined in, "7! 6! 5! 4!"

"You decide," whispered Blaine and the explosion that seemed to have just gone on inside Puck's house was completely blocked out by Blaine's lips being pressed to Kurt's.

_**A/N what did you think? I really hoped you liked the ending! Please say you did! BTW did you all get what the present was that Blaine was giving Kurt? hehehe**_

_**Thank you to all of those who reviewed/subscribed/favourited. Really, you absolutely made my life. Thank you for reading! And once again, sorry for the wait (: kisses!**_


End file.
